Week of 2012-04-22
; Comic strips of for the week of April 22, 2012. Sunday A girl in a dark blue corduroy-like jacket and a blue scarf with narrow yellow stripes picks up a rock from the bank next to some water. She's also wearing blue dress that's the same color as her scarf and black rubber boots, and her dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail, though the front and sides hang loose. She leans back and concentrates, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Behind her, the woods are shrouded in mist as dusk settles. She flings her arm sideways, skipping the rock across the surface of the pond. She's startled to hear someone yell "OW!" in the distance. The viewpoint shifts to behind her, and she sees a pure white unicorn standing on the opposite shore, with mist floating just above the water in front of it. The unicorn has a long mane and a slender tail that ends in a tuft of hair, both also in white. Its eyes are closed and stars surround its face, indicating the pain it's in. "...whoa", the girl says. She's astonished. A pink and yellow sunburst shines behind her head as she recognizes what she's looking at. "You're... a UNICORN, right?" The unicorn has recovered enough to find her wit, though some stars are still present in front of her muzzle. It rolls its eyes. "Mm hmm. And you, clearly, are a genius", it says with some sarcasm. We can now see the unicorn has a white horn with four spiral lines and long eyelashes, indicating it is likely female. The girl is pleased to hear it. "I know, right? FOUR SKIPS!" Notes * This comic was snuck in a day earlier than the official launch as a bonus and preview. * The fourth panel where the girl sees the unicorn across the lake was posted as a preview on Dana Simpson's deviantArt page on the same day as this comic. * This version of the introduction was included in Phoebe and Her Unicorn: A Heavenly Nostrils Chronicle instead of the Monday comic. Monday A girl in a dark blue corduroy-like jacket and a blue scarf with narrow yellow stripes skips a rock across a pond. She's also wearing a blue dress that's the same color as her scarf and black rubber boots, and her dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail, though the front and sides hang loose. She's startled to hear the rock hit something with a *SMACK* and someone yelling "OW!" in the distance. The viewpoint shifts to behind her, and she sees a pure white unicorn fairly close on the opposite shore. The unicorn has a long mane and a slender tail that ends in a tuft of hair, both also in white. Its eyes are closed and stars surround its face, indicating the pain it's in. She's astonished as she recognizes what she's looking at. "Whoa. You're a UNICORN." The unicorn has recovered enough to find her wit, though some stars are still present in front of her muzzle. It rolls its eyes. "Mm hmm. And you, clearly, are a genius", it says with some sarcasm. We can now see the unicorn has a white horn with four spiral lines and long eyelashes, indicating it is likely female. The girl is pleased to hear it. "I know, right? FOUR SKIPS!" Notes * This comic marks the official launch of . * Since this was in the standard smaller black and white format used for a majority of the comics prior to the March 2015 national syndication launch, a number of changes occurred from the Sunday comic (or this comic was re-drawn and expanded to become the Sunday comic): ** First two panels are not included. ** The panel showing Phoebe skipping the rock is compressed: viewpoint is closer to her and the background trees were omitted. ** The sound effect of the rock hitting Marigold was added and the exclamation mark above Phoebe omitted. ** Phoebe is shown standing closer to Marigold when she sees her and her amazement is worded slightly differently. The sunburst behind Phoebe was omitted. ** Final panel shows Phoebe and Marigold closer together and omits the forest background. Tuesday The girl walks around the pond to the unicorn. "I'm sorry about the rock. I-" she starts to apologize, but the unicorn cuts her off. "Do not be!" the unicorn says. A lavender background appears behind the unicorn, with lines radiating outward, leaving a halo-like gap around her head. "I was trapped by my own reflection!" The unicorn raises her head and closes her eyes, and points to herself with her left front leg. "I am so beautiful that when I see myself, I cannot look away, sometimes for days." She then looks at the girl again. "I owe you a debt, less attractive creature." The girl starts to accept the thanks, then realizes what was said. "You're welc- what?" Notes notes and reprint info Wednesday The unicorn stands in a posture of nobility and grace, her eye closed again. Ferns can be seen in the foreground and pine trees in the background. "For rescuing me, I shall grant you one wish. You may wish for anyth-". The girl cuts her off, her hands clasped together and smiling a huge smile. "I wish for INFINITY MORE WISHES." The unicorn looks at her. "You can't do that." The girl asks again, with less certainty. "Infinity dollars?" Now the unicorn asks the girl, "World peace isn't even in your top two?" The girl shrugs slightly and responds, "I'm a fourth grader, not Bono." Notes * When this comic was printed in Phoebe and Her Unicorn: A Heavenly Nostrils Chronicle, the last two words ("not Bono") were omitted (page 9). Thursday The girl flings her arms wide and tries again with a smile. "I wish for SUPER POWERS!" The unicorn raises its right front leg and starts, "See here, child..." The girl identifies herself: "Phoebe." The unicorn lowers its head to Phoebe's eye level and continues. "Phoebe, you must keep your wish more... REALISTIC." The two look at each other for a while before Phoebe says, "Is this like that dream where the giant talking McNugget yells at me about nutrition?" Notes notes and reprint info Friday Phoebe stands in front of the unicorn, arms crossed, looking up at her. "Okay, I have a wish I think you can actually grant," she says. A smile appears on her face as she reveals it. "I wish for YOU to become my BEST FRIEND." The two look at each other for a moment before the unicorn leans back, a look of alarm on her face. "Or maybe... um, some gold?" Phoebe reaches towards it. "Hey, let's braid your mane!" Notes notes and reprint info Saturday Phoebe is sitting across the unicorn's back, who has laid down. She is in the midst of braiding its mane when the unicorn looks back at her and tries to deflect the wish. "I'm too... BUSY to become your best friend." Phoebe puts her hands on her hips. "Busy with what?" she asks. The unicorn lifts its fetlock up to its chin to ponder this. The fur on the fetlock is quite long. Phoebe waits and then says with a slightly annoyed look on her face, "I sort of expected a unicorn to have, like, magic excuse-making powers." The unicorn finally has an answer. "Wait, I have one! 'Tail yoga.'" To emphasize this, the unicorn swishes the tip of its tail back and forth rapidly. Notes notes and reprint info Category:2012 comics